generationfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Anise Shelaas
Anise Shelaas is the Security Chief on the USS Crusader (NCC-51492). She is Trill but has yet been joined with a symbiont. History Born in 2365 on Trill (planet). Entered Starfleet Academy in 2382 Anise is a very capable officer with an extremely raw talent for diplomacy. If nurtured, exercised, and refined, she could become a vital asset during diplomatic negotiations and first contact missions. She is a bit of a 'take-charge' person when the situation calls for it, and this can sometimes be looked at as a challenging demeanor. She generally means well when this happens. Anise has expressed an interest in being joined at some point, and has taken all the evaluations needed by the Symbiosis Commission on Trill. It is felt she would offer a unique set of experiences for a symbiont if she is chosen for joining. She has made a remarkable emotional recovery from a traumatic rape attempt on her in 2384 while a junior at Starfleet Academy. It is believed that she will be able to enjoy a happy and healthy relationship should it come to pass. Starfleet Service Record Anise entered Starfleet Academy's standard 4-year course, with interest shown in tactical systems and command. A few months later, she entered into Medical Extension program, for non-medical major cadets. Over the course of her tenure as a cadet, she found herself struggling with , Intermediate and Advanced , nearly failing those required classes. She graduated 29th in her class, and received the rank of Ensign. In 2386 she served as a Junior Tactical Officer on USS Algeria for two years. Received a promotion to Lieutenant Junior Grade from the commanding officer in 2388. Took a three month leave of absence and returned to Trill for a symbiosis evaluation and to take part in a close friend's zhin'tara ceremony. Requested by Captain Candela Greene of USS Crusader (NCC-51492) and accepted the assignment to take over tactical duties as well as become chief of security. Personal Record Participated in music program at Starfleet Academy, learning the following instruments: * flute * piano * organ * harp Prefers flute and keyboard instruments. She was a featured piano soloist during a number of concerts. In 2384 she took a leave of absence to deal with a personal problem involving an attempted rape, which reaffirmed her desire to work in security. Three months later, she returned to duty, having put that incident behind her. On her free time on the USS Algeria for two months and rigorously honed her skills with hand Phasers, Phaser rifles, and advanced personal weaponry. She currently has a proficiency rating of 95% overall. Hobbies and Interests Anise enjoys playing hover ball, Parrises squares, racquetball, and Velocity. She also likes an occasional Skiing run on the Holodeck and skate around an ice rink. As part of her security training program, Anise made a martial arts calisthenics program which she enjoys using to help relieve stress as much as to teach others. She is also musically talented, and enjoys playing for her crew mates. Instruments she favors are: flute and keyboard instruments. Service Jacket * - USS Algeria : 2386-2388 * - USS Algeria : 2388- Category:Trills Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Crusader (NCC-51492) personnel Category:14th Fleet personnel Category:Chief Security Officers Category:Star Trek Crusader